


dim the lights, you can guess the rest

by ofermod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Holodramas, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, but before the plot actually happens and it's obviously, cheesy romance films, cheesy romance holos, set somewhere during The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofermod/pseuds/ofermod
Summary: Watching cheesy holodramas became an almost daily habit for Rey and Jess, whenever a mission or other duties didn’t get in the way. After a day full of drills with new recruits for Jess and intense Jedi training for Rey, picking up another holo from Jess’s stash and getting all cozy felt like a much needed break from the chaos of Ajan Kloss.Set some time during TROS in the new rebel base Ajan Kloss when Rey is training under Leia. Jess and Rey are good friends at this point and spend a lot of time together, especially enjoying cheesy holodramas...
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	dim the lights, you can guess the rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Knight's Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476006) by [QianLan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan). 



> Huge thanks for beta reading and great suggestions to [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO) and [Darca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darca).
> 
> Title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtN6MIf4JGo), originally by Roxy Music, but this version is _the shit_.

After everything that happened — the tragedies, the mourning, the battles — it was the little things that made it easier to go on day after day. The simple rituals of day-to-day that made existence in this frigid galaxy bearable, even enjoyable.

Watching cheesy holodramas became an almost daily habit for Rey and Jess, whenever a mission or other duties didn’t get in the way. After a day full of drills with new recruits for Jess and intense Jedi training for Rey, picking up another holo from Jess’s stash and getting all cozy felt like a much needed break from the chaos of Ajan Kloss.

After two months of their nearly daily holo sessions, they already went through a lot of the Old Republic classics:  _ Sleepless on Coruscant, Breakfast on Naboo, Crazy Rich Hosnians, Alderaanian Holiday…  _ Rey especially loved the romance bits and sighed contentedly at every happily ever after, even though with these types of holos such an ending was always a given.

Holodramas from the Empire period were either full of propaganda or had completely unwatchable scenes with dialogues that no living being would speak in real life. Except maybe Threepio.

“Told you these were kriffing garbage but you wouldn’t believe me,” quipped Jess when Rey slammed the off button on the holoprojector.

“Yeah, guess I learned my lesson here,” sighed Rey. “Can we watch something more recent? Something actually good? What’s your favourite?”

“I thought you’d never ask, peanut. You’re in for a treat with this one. I watched it at a holoscreening back home,” Jess shot Rey a dazzling smile and moved on to get the new file from the projector. “Are you up for something more… spicy?” Jess asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow. “All we watched so far was pretty tame, but this is one of those holos that shows you what happens after they kiss.”

“I’m starting to get bored with the ‘they kiss and they happily lived ever after’ formula, so I’m definitely in.  _ The Price of Spice _ . What’s it about?”

“You’ll see for yourself. If I tell you anything, it won’t be as fun anymore. You’ll like the lovey-dovey bits, I’m sure,” Jess smirked. Rey flashed her a radiant smile and for a moment, they held each other’s gaze, both holding their breaths.  _ In for a penny, Testor _ , Jess thought to herself.

The holo was one of Jess’s favourites. An unlikely romance between a wealthy wife of an Old Republic senator, Carana Allnor, and an Outer Rim spice runner turned shop girl on Coruscant, Kei Fallwen. It had all the ingredients for a great romance holo: meet cute, great love, angsty adventures in between, and a steamy love scene. Whenever Jess rewatched this, she felt like she went through a myriad of emotions—from elation, through sadness, to relief and elation again—which was an incredibly cathartic feeling.

“Let’s go, then. Brace yourself, though, this one is really different than the old classics. Anything you don’t like and I turn it off,” said Jess, as she settled next to Rey on the bed.

“What’s not to like if it’s your favourite?” quipped Rey, as she lightly punched Jess’s shoulder.

The opening credits rolled.

***

Barely fifteen minutes into the holo and Rey felt a jolt of nervousness when she realized where the relationship between the two women was heading. There was a sense of inevitability in the way they looked at each other from the very first time they met. This was so different from all the other movies they watched, had so much more… depth and emotion. The simple plots of the old classics had nothing on this. This was truly something else — the tension was palpable, the acting impeccable. Rey couldn’t look away.

From time to time, Jess would sneak a glance at the woman sprawled right next to her. She was completely enraptured in the story, her lips slightly open, eyes glued to the moving images.  _ Stars, so gorgeous,  _ thought Jess, her breath hitching at the sight. She lost track at which point she stopped watching the holo and focused her attention fully on Rey, albeit still pretending she wasn’t staring.

_ *** _

These  _ feelings _ have been building up in Jess for some time now. The time they spent watching the holos, almost every evening, only made it more inevitable that Jess started to want a lot more than she allowed herself to think about. She was a little afraid of how much she cared about Rey. How much she felt whenever they were together — on a walk around the base, in the mess at dinner or lunch, sparring in the gym. And of course, during those evenings together.

After one particularly good comedy they were both doubled up in laughter, repeating the dialogue from one of the scenes, unable to finish the sentences as they burst into giggles.

“And they were… They were…” howled Rey, clutching her sides, tears streaking down both her cheeks.

“Bunkmates! Oh, my god, they were…” Jess tried to finish, but found herself unable to stifle the laughter as well. But then she glanced at Rey, who was rocking back and forth, laughing carelessly, happiness radiating off of her whole body… So relaxed, so vulnerable, so  _ Rey _ .

_ Oh _ , thought Jess.  _ Oh, Testor, you’re in deep, aren’t you? _ Rey stopped laughing at the sudden silence from Jess. Brushing the tears off her cheeks, she looked at Jess with concern.

“Are you alright, Jess?” she asked, frowning. Jess cleared her throat, mentally chastising herself.

“Yeah, peanut. Just tired…”

“I’m gonna head to my quarters, then. Get some rest, flygirl.” Rey got up from the armchair and came up to Jess. “I had so much fun. Night, Jess,” she quickly embraced Jess and promptly left the room without waiting for a reply.

“Yeah,” said Jess to an empty room, her still shocked face illuminated with the light from the holoprojector. “So did I,” she croaked and switched off the holo.

***

Jess knew  _ the scene _ was coming. The Old Republic classics were extremely tame compared to this one. It wasn’t porn, but it was much more explicit than any of the old holodramas. Out of the corner of her eye, Jess gauged Rey’s reactions at the progressing relationship between the two women, loving the way she couldn’t take her eyes off the holo.

***

_ Carana held Kei’s hand in hers and slowly raised it to her lips, never losing eye contact with the other woman. She kissed each knuckle with reverence. Then, took a step forward, suddenly letting go of the hand. _

_ Carana raised her palm towards Kei’s face and caressed her cheek. She rested her palm there, gazing intently into Kei’s eyes. _

_ “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, Kei.” _

_ “Yeah?” Kei croaked almost inaudibly. “Me too.” And their lips met, tentatively, almost shyly at first. But then something shifted between them and they were clutching at each other, hands roaming all over each other’s bodies, kissing, kissing, kissing… _

***

Jess stopped even pretending at this point to be watching the scene on the holo. She took in Rey’s reactions, unable to keep pretending to be interested in what Kei and Carana were doing.  _ Gorgeous _ , she thought to herself, so occupied with taking in the view that no other thought could cross her mind.

She was so enraptured by watching Rey that she failed to notice how close their hands were on the bed. They were sprawled comfortably next to each other, their pinkies almost touching. Suddenly, Rey’s hand was on hers and then everything ground to a halt. Neither of them was looking at the holo anymore, eyes on each other in anticipation.

“What are you…” Jess started the question but stopped when Rey took her hand to her lips and slowly kissed her knuckles with a gesture mirroring the holo scene, never taking her eyes off Jess.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, Jess,” Rey whispered, the words enveloping Jess like a soft blanket. “A very long time.”

At this point, Jess’ brain got back into gear and in one fluid motion she straddled Rey, her gaze fleeting between her open lips and smiling eyes. “Yeah?” she whispered. “Me too.” She planted a soft kiss on Rey’s lips, waiting for the other woman to reciprocate. When Rey kissed her back, she took Jess’ face in her hands and deepened the kiss, her movements tentative and exploratory. Knowing that Rey had no experience, Jess took the lead, exploring Rey’s mouth with fluid movements that sent sparks all over her body. She bit Rey’s bottom lip and sucked on it gently, which made the other woman exhale with a soft  _ ah. _ Rey’s hands rested now on Jess’ waist, absentmindedly rubbing up and down her sides. Jess moved on to plant a series of kisses on Rey’s cheek and neck, then moving her lips softly against Rey’s clavicles. 

“Is this… Is this alright?” Jess asked between the kisses, looking up at Rey.

“Yeah, please don’t stop,” Rey gazed down at Jess through hooded eyes, her pupils blown up and hazy.

“Can I touch you?” whispered Jess and slowly moved her hand up Rey’s waist.

“Please,” whimpered Rey, moving Jess’s palm to her breast. “I’ll die if you don’t”.

“So dramatic,” Jess snorted and started to undo the layers of Rey’s clothes. Rey mirrored her movements, trying to take off Jess’s shirt. They parted for a moment, hurriedly taking off their own garments and discarding them carelessly. Shirtless and only wearing underwear, they came together again, the same position they started at with Jess straddling Rey. Everything slowed down again now, both women breathing heavily in anticipation of more skin-on-skin touch.

Rey cupped Jess’ breasts and they both whimpered at the contact. Everything seemed to speed up a notch from that moment. They were kissing again, messily, their mouths slotted together and panting in sync with their erratic movements. Rey’s thumbs were circling Jess’ nipples, now hard at the attention.

“Rey…” was the only word that Jess managed to get out, overwhelmed with sensation. She started kissing down Rey’s neck again, latching onto her clavicle and sucking in gently. Jess moved on to Rey’s breasts, licking the nearest nipple and flicking the other one with her right palm. Rey’s hips rose off the mattress, seeking friction.

“Gorgeous,” said Jess finally out loud, after thinking it so many times, tracing her tongue against the pale areola. Rey put her hands in Jess’ hair, raking her fingers through the silky strands.

Jess kept her right palm where it was, but started moving down with her kisses to Rey’ belly. Jess’s left hand rested now on Rey’s hip, caressing the hem of her panties, and slipping her fingers underneath. She watched Rey’s heaving breasts and eyes screwed shut at the sensations, moving the other hand from Rey’s breast to start tugging at her panties. Rey raised her hips and when Jess took the last remaining piece of garment off, they stared at each other, only their laboured breathing audible in the room.

“Can I lick you?” Said Jess, her breath ghosting Rey’s belly button, eyes fixed on the other woman. Rey nodded vigorously.

“Please,” was the only thing she managed to get out. With the confirmation, Jess couldn’t waste any more time. She moved her hands to Rey’s thighs, caressing them and slotting herself between them. Jess couldn’t help but move her cheek against the soft skin of Rey’s thigh, leaving a trail of kisses until she buried her face in the crease of Rey’s thigh, breathing her in.

“So beautiful,” Jess gasped, almost inaudibly, but Rey’s breath hitched at the words. Jess moved her hand and finally rested her fingers against the pink wetness, caressing the coarse hair to get more access.  _ So wet and all this for me _ , Jess thought and licked her lips. She bent down to kiss the delicate skin and trace the wetness with her tongue, carefully avoiding the clit. She wanted to make it good for Rey, to build up the pleasure and then to keep going until the other woman couldn’t take it anymore. She traced her tongue around the clit, savouring the salty taste of her. At this point, Rey was panting rhythmically, clutching the sheets, and watching Jess, completely entranced. Their eyes met and Jess put her fingers next to her mouth again. Rey’s eyes fluttered closed and rested her head on the pillow, overwhelmed with the sensation. Jess flicked her tongue against the clit and braced her hands against Rey’s hips, stopping the involuntary upward movement. She moved Rey’s legs over her shoulders and started to suck in earnest, establishing a rhythm that kept Rey panting. She started to teasingly circle her opening with two fingers. Rey was now moaning incoherently, hands twisted in the sheets next to her. Jess dipped in one finger, gauging the reaction from Rey, who only whimpered at the new sensation.

“Yes, inside me, please!” She breathed at Jess, putting her arm over her eyes now. Jess slid her index finger in and sucked in a breath at the immediate warmth and tightness that enveloped her, tentatively moving the finger in and out.

“So wet, so gorgeous,” she told Rey and put the flat of her tongue against the clit, now adding another finger. Rey started to fuck herself on Jess’ fingers and at the same time tried to get friction from her tongue. It didn’t take long before Rey shouted Jess’s name and started clenching around the fingers inside her. Jess didn’t slow the rhythm of her tongue and lips, her hand still inside, until Rey couldn’t take any more and put her hand on Jess's head. Jess looked up at the other woman, sprawled boneless before her, still breathing heavily with her other hand over her eyes again.

“Stars, Jess…” Rey began and lost track of the rest of the sentence. Jess crawled up her side and cuddled against Rey’s shoulder, throwing her arm around the other woman. After a moment, Rey looked at Jess with a predatory smile that lighted up her whole face.

“Your turn,” said Rey, glancing up at Jess and taking in her whole body sprawled next to her, now that the frantic want from before was partially sated.

“You don’t have to…” Jess began, but Rey silenced the protest with a quick kiss.

“But I want to. Let me touch you, please,” she turned to her side and kissed Jess’ neck, sucking lightly on the pulse point. Jess sighed and let Rey do as she pleased, her hands roaming all over Jess’s arms, breasts, stomach. She moved her lips to lightly graze her teeth against Jess’s nipple, which made the other woman whimper. She did it again, flicking the other nipple with her hand and kept at it for a moment until Jess put her leg over Rey’s thigh and started rutting against her. They both gasped at the contact, Jess now rhythmically fucking herself as Rey licked and sucked on Jess’s breasts above her, both hands kneading Jess’s ass as she rode Rey’s thigh. Jess was now babbling intelligibly, completely lost in the moment as she chased her climax. A few more erratic movements and she was there, coming against Rey, her whole body shaking with the orgasm. Then, she stilled and collapsed against Rey.

“Kriff, Rey, you’re a marvel,” Jess breathed against Rey’s chin, savouring the afterglow that sparked all over her body.

“Hmmm,” Rey yawned and pulled the comforter over both of them. The holo finished a while ago and only the faint blue light of the main menu illuminated the room. “We missed the ending, Jess.”

“Let’s finish tomorrow?”

“Deal. Night, Jess.”

“Night, peanut.”

They did finish the holo, eventually. But from then on, watching one holodrama usually turned into a two-part event, with an interlude in the sheets.

_ \- fin - _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first time I've ever written femslash, so it feels like a personal milestone.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated :)
> 
>  _The Price of Spice_ is an obvious nod to _Carol_ with Cate Blanchett and Rooney Mara. The movie was based on the novel by Patricia Highsmith titled _The Price of Salt_. It also happens to be one of my favourite movies too.
> 
> The idea of cheesy holodramas was inspired by the [Same Universe, Different Day](https://archiveofourown.org/series/512913) series by QianLan, especially the part that I linked to as "inspired by". If you like Finn/Poe, go and read the whole series, it's absolutely amazing. The Threepio quip is also heavily inspired by that fic. It's now my headcanon that Threepio would absolutely be capable of producing terrible dialogues for equally terrible space Harlequinesque novels...
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://deepfriedbread.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/witnessmeme).


End file.
